The spaces between us
by PatriachOnAVespa
Summary: "See, what you don't seem to get, Rukia" Ichigo murmured breathlessly, his brown eyes staring deeply into her violet ones "is that there is nothing in this world or the next one that can keep me from you." - Ichiruki reunion, post chapter 459. Beware of spoilers for the Lost Agent Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Ok, ok, so I know I'm supposed to be working on 'Curiosity' and 'Stuck on the puzzle' and believe me I am, but for the past few days I have had an annoying amount of IchiRuki plot bunnies jumping around in my head, so I figured I had to sit down and write one to get it out of my system!**

**I had originally written a lemon for this fic, but in the end I actually decided to edit it out because I thought the story was pretty long already for a one-shot. What I've decided to do is include the lemon in a second chapter, so those who want to read it then can, because shucks...it didn't fit in the story, but I actually kinda like it. I know, shoot me right? I'm a horrible pervert! *cries***

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! Ichigo and Rukia's relationship never ceases to inspire me, seriously...those two just need to hook up already. Here's my interpretation of how that might happen. Beware for cheesy romance and sap :) Please review and give me feedback!**

* * *

There were only six times in Ichigo's life that he had felt genuine terror. First, when he had been forced to witness his mother's attack and subsequent death, as a young child. Second, when Rukia had walked away from him to return to Soul Society, leaving him in the pouring rain. Third, when Aizen had shoved his hand right through Rukia's chest to retrieve the hougyoku. Fourth, when Grimmjow had grabbed Rukia's face right in front of him, preparing to cero her at point blank range. Fifth, when Rukia's reatsu suddenly diminished to nearly nothing when they were In Hueco Mundo. And sixth, when Rukia had jumped in front of him to save him from Tsukishima's oncoming attack.

He lamented this while he stared out the window, up at the big white moon hanging in the sky. The rain had stopped, at least. He had been sitting there drenched in it, crying like a little baby, when all of a sudden a cold, metal sword had pushed its way into his back and through his chest. He had never felt greater despair than at that moment, looking over and thinking his father had betrayed him too.

"_Idiot"_ his father had said _"it wasn't me who stabbed you...look closely...you should be able to see by now."_

"Ichigo?" he blinked out of his musings and looked over at the petite shinigami who sitting on his bed and smiling. She had come back with him to visit for a bit, despite his grudging insistence that he was alright. "This little room is as small and messy as ever" she remarked cheekily, knowing it pushed his buttons. It had been so long since she had been here in Ichigo's room...his bed, his desk, his scent...it was all the same.

"What the hell" Ichigo grumbled, running a hand through his hair "don't just say things like that so bluntly! And why are you sitting on my bed? I told you last time, you should sit on the floor!" he finished, looking back at the moon. Rukia raised an eyebrow. She knew him well enough to know when something was on his mind.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" He turned his face even more away, so his profile was no longer visible. "Nothing." he mumbled. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Idiot, you _know_ you can't hide things from me." she said, rising from his bed and walking over to where he was standing "what's wrong?" "You cut your hair" Ichigo noted quietly, still gazing out the window. "Huh?" Rukia blinked at the sudden change in subject "Uh...yeah" she said. Staring at him, she parted her lips and carefully asked her next question: "Do you...like it?"

For some reason, asking him that question made her feel extremely nervous.

Ichigo looked way from the moon at that and at her, a small teasing smirk on his thin lips. "Yeah I do... " he paused, his smirk widening "and at least now you don't look like you have an octopus on your head all the time!" "WHAT?" Rukia's cheeks reddened and smoke puffed out her ears "_what the hell did you say?_ You little brat, how dare you!" She growled at him dangerously while he stuck out his tongue in response, making jeering noises.

They both stopped at the same time staring at each other. Rukia sighed. It had been so long since she and Ichigo had seen each other...there was so much they needed to catch up on, and so little time. As if reading her mind, Ichigo's expression turned serious and he looked back up at the moon, his expression sombre. Rukia sighed again. "Are you gonna tell me why you're acting all miserable? Or do I have to beat it out of you? You know I can!" Ichigo didn't laugh at that. He looked back at her with an uneasy expression on his face, his arms crossed defensively in front of him. "I dunno I guess I'm just...overwhelmed" he said quietly, his eyes on the floor "I mean the last time I saw you was so long ago..."

Of course, their last meeting. Their awkward goodbye that had left so many things unsaid, hanging in the atmosphere between them. Rukia still dreamed about it sometimes.

She felt a pang of guilt at his words, but her cool expression didn't show it. "It hasn't been that long Ichigo" she mumured gently. Ichigo frowned, clearly showing he disagreed with her. "Maybe not long for you" he said, looking up at her "but for a human...nearly two years is a long time. I don't see you for seventeen months and then suddenly you're back and... I can actually _see_ you and I have my shinigami powers again and..." he trailed off, his expression softening "then you nearly give me a heart attack by jumping in front of an attack meant for me..." Rukia's slight blush was difficult to make out in the moonlight. "Ichigo..." she said softly. "It's just...a lot to take in, you know?" he said, looking back up to the moon.

They were silent for a few moments, the realisation only now sinking in that they were alone together, reunited privately after being seperated for so long. That silence Ichigo was giving her was driving her crazy. "Why didn't you ever come back?" Ichigo eventually asked her quietly, his brown gaze returning to hers, a clear sheen of hurt in them. Rukia sighed. That expression on his face was more than she could handle. "Baka, you forget that I don't belong in this world" she said, sounding more harsh than she had intended to "I can't just come back for a vacation whenever I want, especially now that I'm a vice-captain. It's a lot more work, plus I was busy with my training. Ichigo?" she asked in surprise as he very suddenly turned his face away from her.

"Ichigo?" Rukia repeated his name curiously, watching him as he turned his back to her now too. Grimacing, the orange-haired teen blinked away the stubborn moisture that was collecting at the corners of his eyes and swallowed the lemon sitting painfully in the base of his throat. There was no way he was going to cry now, in front of Rukia. He had done it earlier unintentionally, and he was not gonna do it again. It was too embarrassing for him to admit how much he had missed her. How miserable he had been these past months, alone and without her. What the hell was wrong with him? Swallowing, he composed himself and turned back to face the petite shinigami standing and staring up at him with curious violet eyes.

The weight of her absence beared down heavily on the shinigami teenager. She had disappeared into the atmosphere right before his eyes and he had never felt despair as strong as the one he felt on that day. She had disappeared right before his eyes and all he had managed was one lousy "Bye Rukia" because anything else would have resulted in him choking on his own words.

At first he had been sure she would come visit, but then a month passed, then two and then six, and eventually he stopped looking out the window, searching for some sign of her. He had picked himself up, it had been hard but he had picked himself up. He went to school. He got a part-time job . He spent time with his friends and his family. He told himself he didn't miss her, that he didn't need to. And he believed it for a while. But he would still dream about her sometimes, and awaken in the night, sitting upright in his bed with his fist pressed against his forehead, shoulders trembling as he fought back the tears of lonliness that threatened to spill and expose the facade he had been living up til then. He had thought he would never see her again...not until...

And then she had reappeared so suddenly, when he had needed her most. Standing behind him with that knowing smile, piercing him with a sword that re-awakened his Death God powers. She was back. Rukia was back, and Ichigo with his pain-addled senses had noted in that very moment she had appeared behind him, how beautiful she looked.

Ichigo had always been terrible at hiding his emotions. Try as he might, he was an emotional boy, and always wore his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. His eyes held a deep sadness as they penetrated hers. "I... just kinda missed you, you know?" he said quietly, his gaze dropping again. Rukia blinked. She smiled, her long lashes hiding her eyes as she examined an interesting spot on her black hakama. "Idiot, you think I didn't miss you as well?" She looked up, only to see shock registering on the orange haired boy's face. "What?" she said, defensively, blushing "You get to say it, but I don't?" She made a noise of distaste, closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, Ichigo had turned away from her again...and he was shirtless. Rukia's cheeks flared up. "I-Ichigo!" she said, startled "w-what are you doing, fool?!" "What?" he said, defensively over his shoulder "I'm putting on a dry t-shirt!" He fumbled around his drawer, pulling out his old purple t-shirt that said "Nice Vibe" on it. Rukia pointedly looked in every direction but his as he slid the tight shirt over his back...ripped with taut muscles...she swallowed. "You should give me some warning before you just start stripping down like that you idot!" she snapped, walking over to his desk and hopping up backwards to sit on it.

"Shut up" Ichigo said, turning back to face her "it's not like you haven't seen me without a shirt anyway, so what does it matter?" Rukia blinked as she gazed at his grumpy scowl. He was right, she had seen him shirtless dozens of times before and she had never cared. Why did it matter now? "Sh-shut up" she mumbled with red cheeks, folding her arms and dropping her gaze. Lifting a thin eyebrow, Ichigo folded his arms too. "Rukia" he began quietly "...what you did earlier tonight..."

Rukia looked up at him in surprise. Ichigo's expression was dead serious. "Don't ever do it again" he finished quietly. Rukia stared in wonder at the orange-haired boy in front of her. "Ichigo...?" "You nearly gave me a heart attack earlier when you jumped in front of me right before Tsukishima attacked me." Rukia blinked, her violet eyes widening. "You were...worried about me?" Ichigo made a noise of distaste, rubbing the back of his head and closing his eyes. "You have to ask? Of course I was! You...you could have died!" He looked back up at her, his eyes darkening in anger "I'm supposed to be the one protecting _you_! I don't need protecting, ok?"

Two emotions fluttered through her heart at hearing his honest words: excitement and anger.

A small part felt...flattered that she meant so much to him. But did he honestly think she was so weak that she needed him as her personal bodygaurd? It was insulting, and it pushed her buttons. "W-what?" Rukia spluttered, her cheeks reddening again "what do you mean by that? I'm capable of taking care of myself! I don't need you charging in and protecting me like I'm such a helpless weakling!" she fisted her hands in anger "And you say _you_ don't need protection?! If I recall, you were weeping like an infant in front of Ginjou earlier and would have just lain there if _I_ hadn't stepped in and given you your powers back!"

Ichigo growled angrily. "That's a totally different situation!" he countered angrily "Sure I was helpless but once I got my powers back, I got my responsobilities back! And one of them is making sure that you're safe and unharmed!" Rukia scoffed at his self-righteous rhetoric, rolling her eyes. "Oh yes, that's right, you're the big, brave hero, correct? And I'm just the weak, helpless girl in need of rescuing, right?" "I never said that, Rukia" Ichigo said, through gritted teeth. His temper was running short very quickly with this conversation. Rukia glared at him. "Then what?! You need to protect me because you need to feed your own male ego? Big strong boy saves the girl and it fuels his own sense of machoism and masculinity?!'"

Ichigo's face literally darkened at that and for a moment Rukia wondered if she had taken it too far this time. Stalking over to her, he slammed his hands down on the desk on either side of her, leaning in closely until their faces were inches apart. Rukia audibly swallowed, but fixed a levelled glare on him none-the-less. "Is that what you think this is?" he asked her quietly, dangerously "I'm saving you because I've got a _dick-complex_ that I'm struggling to work through?"

Rukia gasped. "Ichigo-" "It's my job to protect you Rukia, so shut it and let me protect you!" "No it isn't!" she countered angrily. Ichigo scowled. "Yes it is, damn midget!" he practically shouted in her face "Why can't you get that?! I'm not protecting you because it makes me feel good about myself, I'm protecting you to preserve my fucking sanity!" Rukia gasped. Her eyes widened. Ichigo's cheeks flushed and he looked to the side. "I've already lived through the pain of losing someone I care about to death because I couldn't protect them" he said quietly, bowing his head, his hair falling in his eyes. "I'm not...I can never go through that again... damnit, Rukia don't you know that if something were to happen to you...I would lose my mind?"

He looked back at her, staring at him with shocked violet eyes. "Ichigo..." she breathed.

He stared at her, his expression softening somewhat. "I need you with me Rukia, I need what you give me." he admitted softly, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, making her face heat up "I... need you to keep me strong. I need you to pick me up when I'm feeling hopeless. I...I need you to keep believing in me, like you always do, even when I don't believe in myself..."

The feel of his fingers and the sound of his voice were mesmerising.

His open and honest words sent a feeling of warmth through her, but she ignored it. Rukia squirmed. Ichigo was staring at her with such intense, heated eyes. His lips were slightly parted, revealing perfect white teeth as he gazed at her. She backed up a bit, he was leaning in far too close to her... "Baka" she said, shakily as she felt his hands lift and cup her face gently "w-what are you..?" "Ssshhh" he mumured, his lips exhaling warmth breath onto hers "Shut up Rukia...for once in your life..._just shut up._"

With that, he pressed his lips against hers.

What was going on? Was Ichigo actually...kissing her? Stupid Ichigo who always made fun of her Chappy drawings and always charged recklessly into every fight? Ichigo who had saved her life countless times...

She moaned in protest, but the moan got caught in her throat when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Their lips moved and pressed against each other, feeling and exploring the new sensation. Rukia felt giddy with dizziness as she felt Ichigo's lips pressed against hers. Sliding her hands up, she twisted them in his orange tresses, tugging insistently. They broke apart breathlessly, staring at each other with flushed cheeks while they caught their breath. Rukia's hands were still tangled in Ichigo's hair.

He looked at her, smiling gently. His eyes, oh god, his _eyes_. They were so...open, so tender.

"Ichigo..." Rukia stammered with red cheeks. His kiss had reduced her to a blubbering mess, and it simply would not do. Reigning her emotions in with the control the Kuchikis were famous for, she steadily asked him "what...what was that for?" A slight flush still tickled Ichigo's cheeks, he sctrached the back of his head, frowning. "I dunno...I guess it just felt right" he offered gruffly, looking to the side.

He immediately received a hard hit on the top of his head.

"Ow! You damn midget!" he yelled, rubbing his crown "what the hell was that for?" Rukia held up her fist, shaking angrily. "You moron!" she yelled at him "you don't just go around randomly kissing people cause _it feels right_. You took advantage of me!" Ichigo looked up in shock at that. "I would _never_!" he said seriously, his eyes widening.

Rukia blinked, dropping her fist. He fixed her with a serious stare. "I don't just go around kissing girls randomly, you dimwit" he said, pouting crossly "I just...only with you now..." he mumbled, dropping his gaze. He took hold of one her hands examining it intently. Rukia stared dumbstruck at his bold actions as she watched him hold her hand in his... when she was here in the past he would take every precaution to avoid touching her unless it was completely necessary...what the hell had happened to him? "You're...the only girl I want to kiss." he mumbled, his face turning the colour of his hair "no one else."

Rukia's heart was pounding again, a potent concotion of nervousness and excitement. "Ichigo" she mumured, looking up at him, her heart practically in her throat "what... happened to you?" The orange-haired boy looked down on her, a famaliar frown making its way across his face. "Seventeen months." "What?" "Seventeen months" Ichigo repeated dully, his eyes downcast "Seventeen months without you has given me more than enough time... to come to terms with how I feel about you." he looked back up at her, his brown eyes shimmering "These seventeen months without you...have been hell for me, Rukia" he admitted, making her choke on her inhalation "I...missed you like hell everyday. I tried to move on with my life but...I never stopped thinking of you."

Rukia was quite sure she was going to keel over.

Was this really happening, or was she dreaming? Ichigo was standing here in front of her, looking more handsome than she ever remembered him to be, more grown up than she had ever remembered him to be. And was Ichigo admitting he had never forgotten her? Did that mean that he...?

"Why?" she asked painfully, staring at him "why are you telling me this _now_? You know I can't stay in the human world" she bit her lip, her hair curtaining her eyes. "I lost you before Rukia" Ichigo said quietly, staring at her bowed head "I'm not losing you again. Even if you do have to go back to Soul Society...at least I plucked up the courage to do what I've wanted to do for a very long time." Rukia shook her head, closing her eyes sadly. " Ichigo I...I know what it is you want. Believe me...I want to as well, and... I would if I could but...this...isn't going to work, Ichigo." she said, sighing and looking up at him.

His expression visibly fell, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, and she hated herself for causing that dead, dejected tone in his voice. She sighed again. "Relationships of this nature between humans and shinigami are strictly forbidden." she explained staring down at her lap "The world of the living and the world of the dead are supposed to be kept exclusive to promote balance in existence. That's the law of Soul Society."

Ichigo stared at her wide-eyed for a second, before realisation set in. His eyebrows furrowed. " Wait a miute...So you're telling me Soul Society has some stupid rule preventing us from being together?" Ichigo asked, anger flashing in his brown eyes. Rukia nodded, looking up at him. Ichigo swore, turning away from Rukia and walking over to the window. " Goddamnit, fuck Soul Society! Fuck them and their retarded rules!" he said angrily. He turned back to face her, pointing his index finger at her "If we want to be together then we'll be together! They can't stop me from seeing you!"

Rukia rolled her eyes at his predictable behaviour. "Actually they could, dummy...they could lock me away." Ichigo scoffed. "They locked you away last time and I still came and busted you out and saved you!" "They could retract your status as a substitute shinigami and take away your powers again." Ichigo scowled. "So what? I'd just regain them again training with Urahara! That won't stop me!"

"You don't get it you fool!" Rukia yelled, frustrated at his childish ignorance "You're missing the bigger picture! A relationship between a human and a shinigami, a relationship that is based in neither the human world nor Soul Society, is doomed to fail! Eventually the strain of living in seperate worlds would put pressure on us both. We would miss each other, start resenting each other and then...probably end up hating each other " she finished sadly. Ichigo was silent as he took in Rukia's words. She was right. It _would _be difficult with her as a shinigami in Soul Society and him as a human on Earth. But then logically he would just...

"I'll wait for you then." he said simply, staring at her. Rukia blinked in confusion, then grasped what he was insinuating.

Her heart stopped.

"_What_?"

"I'll just wait until my life is over and I go to Soul Society to be with you." Ichigo repeated, folding his arms. Rukia was glad she was sitting down. If she had been standing up she was quite sure she would sunk to the floor. "Don't make jokes like that, you fool!" she hissed angrily at him, furious that he would even say such a thing. "I'm _not_ joking." Ichigo insisted crossly. "You idiot!" Rukia said, hopping to the floor and striding over to push him in his solar plexis "You don't get what you're actually saying!"

"Yeah and you don't really seem to get it either!" Ichigo countered angrily, gripping her shoulders.

"Ichi-" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo pressed his lips fiercely against hers again, having to bend down low to reach her. She grunted angrily and raised her hand to slap him across the face but his hand instinctively caught her wrist, holding it in place as their kiss deepened. Rukia's hand eventually went limp in Ichigo's grip and she moaned into his mouth, brigning her free hand up and cupping his face. They eventually broke apart when air became an absolute necessity. Ichigo pressed his forehead gently against Rukia's as they both caught their breath.

"See, what you don't seem to get, Rukia" Ichigo mumured breathlessly, his brown eyes staring deeply into her violet ones "is that there is _nothing_ in this world or the next one that can keep me from you." A deep flush coloured Rukia's cheeks. "Ichigo..." Rukia looked up as Ichigo gently cupped her face, looking down at her intensely. "I'll wait for you, Rukia" he whispered to her, making her gasp "I'll wait my whole damn life if I have to." Rukia's eyes widened. "You're-you're not actually being serious, Ichigo?" she asked, shakily, clutching a fist to her chest. Ichigo's expression was solemn as he stared at her. "I am being serious" he said quietly "I'll wait for you, Rukia...if you'll also wait for me?"

Dizzying waves of shock were passing through the tiny shinigami. Was this really happening? Ichigo was actually offering to wait until he died so he could... _be_ with her? He was actually offering her his life? Pledging himself to her and her alone?

She had to stop him. She had to knock some sense into him. Ichigo was young. Very young. He could say these things now but what about 20 years down the line when he was living alone? She couldn't do that to him, she couldn't allow him to waste his life waiting for her. He would...be lonely. He would be sad. He would end up regretting making such a stupid promise in the heat of his youth. He would eventually resent her, wouldn't he?

She had already accepted long ago that eventually, she would have to let Ichigo go. She would have to leave him to be here in the world of the living. She would leave him and he would grow up, start a career, get married, have children, grow old...and she would return to Soul Society alone. Always alone. This was a painful prospect that she had already come to terms with. She had dealt with this heartache privately for the past seventeen months, sobbing nearly every night into her pillow in the dark of her room, so different from his warm cupboard. She had been ordered by Yamamoto sou-taichou not to enter Karakura Town area, an order she was told that was for Ichigo's benefit. Ichigo needed to move on with his life, she was told. And she needed to move on with hers. She had honestly thought she would never see him again after that painful goodbye they shared nearly seventeen months ago. Ichigo would slowly move on. Ichigo would slowly forget about her.

She had already come to terms with all of this...so why did Ichigo have to bring these things up now? Now, after she had finally come to terms with their separation? Now, when she was already struggling to contain her emotions at seeing him again so suddenly. Now, proclaiming that he had never forgotten her and never would, his words filling her with excitement and...hope? It wasn't _fair_.

"You _fool_!" Rukia cried, tearing away from him, her violet eyes shimmering with moisture "do even you realise what you're doing? You'd be condeming yourself to a _lifetime_ of waiting! A lifetime of being alone!" she held her trembling fist to her chest, glaring at him. "I don't care" Ichigo said gently, still staring at her with that intense expression gleaming in his brown eyes. He took a step closer to her and Rukia felt her heart speed up as she stepped backwards. "What are you saying, Ichigo?" she whispered, dropping her gaze "You would spend your life simply waiting to die! You would never get married, never have children of your own, never have a partner you can grow old with!" a tear slipped out her eye and she cursed her own weakness.

Ichigo's thumb softly tilted her chin back upwards. "I already told you I don't care" he said gently, his hand raising to cup the side of her face. Rukia suppressed a shiver at the feel of his soft fingertips, his thumb that wiped away the tear sitting on her cheek. He had backed her against the steady wood of the cupboard door. Proximity had never been much of an issue for them, they were always getting in each other's faces and yelling.

She looked up sadly at him, noting how he leaned down to get closer to her, his forearm resting against the door above her head. "I don't understand" she said quietly "why me? There are...there are plenty of women here in the living world. Human girls who could be with you every day-" "Rukia-" Ichigo cut her off sharply "There is _no_ girl in this world who gets me like you do...who knows me like you do. We both know that."

That was true. There were things that had transpired between her and Ichigo that no other girl out there would _ever_ understand, she noted with a minute feeling of satisfaction. There were thoughts and feelings shared between them that only they would experience and comprehend. But still...

" I...can't argue with you on that because it_ is_ true. All the same, why would you want to be with someone like me?" she asked quietly "God, Ichigo, you're 17 and I'm...hundreds of years older than you! I'm an old woman compared to how young you are!" Ichigo frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "It doesn't matter to me how old you are." he said "You're _you_, Rukia." "You say that now but what about ten years from now?" she spat at him angrily "Twenty years down the line you'll have regretted wasting your life for someone who's almost ten times your age! You're still a _child_, Ichigo!"

Ichigo was scowling now. "How long is it gonna take for you to understand that I don't care?" he said fiercly "I don't care how _long_ it takes, I don't _care_ how long I'll wait and I don't care how _old_ you are!" he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I'm not a little boy anymore Rukia" he said evenly, his brows still furrowed "so stop treating me like one. I know what I want!" Rukia flushed at the implication of his words. "What is it that you want?" she whispered, her lip trembling. "You." Ichigo said simply, "I want to be with you, Rukia. I'm sorry it's taken me seventeen months to realise that but I have now. I'm not interested in anybody else."

Rukia shook her head, trying to shake off the feelings of warmth and affection for the man standing in front of her. God, she loved him. She loved him so much, she always had. She had just locked those feelings away, long believing that she and Ichigo were nothing more than nakama. But things had changed now...she had changed! They had both changed, clearly.

She had to get out of here. She had to get out of here before these childish, idealistic ideas hypnotised her reason and logic.

"You're an idiot, Ichigo" she said strongly and loudly, pushing her fists hard against the plains of his chest "I can't believe we're still having this stupid conversation! I've had enough, I'm leaving!" Hurt flashed across his brown eyes but she paid no mind, pushing past him, aiming for the open window- Ichigo's hand, warm and painfully tight closed over her forearm, pulling her back and slamming her backwards into the cupbaord, making the old wood rattle and shake. Rukia blinked in surprise at the sudden flash of white that blinded her vision and the vice grip cutting off circulation to her arm.

Then came the anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU FOOL?!" she screeched at him, making him wince. That didn't deter him though.

"What the hell are you so afraid of?!" he yelled at her, bringing his face inches away from hers.

"Afraid?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes "I'm not _afraid_ of _anything_, you _idiot_!"

"Then why the hell can't you answer a simple question that I'm asking you?!"

"What are you expecting me to say, dumbass? Yes I'll let you throw your life away?" violet and brown eyes glared deeply at each other "You'll wait for me? What kind of crap is that to say to someone? What about my feelings? What about what I want?"

"I never said you had to want me back!" Ichigo yelled angrily at her, stunning her into silence "I want you to want...what you want!" he broke off, resting an arm above her head. Heavy breathing penetrated the tense silence hanging between them. Ichigo's hard expression softened at the uncertain look on her face. He sighed. " You just...stormed into my life as if you'd always been there, taking over my room, teaching me to fight hollows, stealing my sister's clothing, lying on my bed drawing your stupid drawings" he paused there to grin at her eyes that now held the promise of murder in them "sleeping in my cupboard and coming to school with me" he ran a hand through his head, looking away momentarily "it all...felt so normal to me." he blinked, looking back down at her " I told you things about my mom no one else knows, I can just relax around you because being with you...feels so natural to me. " he smiled for her, he only ever truly smiled when it was for her for it was a smile that was relieved of the burdens it usually held. Rukia couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips turn upwards in response to the easy smile he gave her. His smiles were always contagious...

He lifted his hand and brought it close to her chest, and for a wild second, Rukia thought he was going to cup her breast. But instead, he rested it gently in the space above, over her heart. Rukia's face warmed as she stared up at the tender expression on Ichigo's face as he gazed at his hand.

"This" he said quietly, still not looking at her "is what keeps me going. What gets me up in the morning. What makes me get up again after I fall down. What makes me raise my sword to protect." "Ichigo..." Rukia whispered, staring at him. "It's all because of you, Rukia" Ichigo said quietly, adoration radiating in his eyes "you changed my life." his hand left her chest to cup her face again "and I've wanted to tell you that since the first day I met you, but I've always been afraid to" he said earnestly "I was young and stupid...and scared. But then you disappeared...right in front of me... and I never took the chances I was given..."

He let his hand rest against her a moment longer before dropping it. He stared at her earnestly. "I just wanna know where we stand, Rukia" he said honestly, his eyes dropping somewhat as he ran a hand through his hair "Are we just friends? Are we more than friends? I need to know or I'm gonna spend my whole life wondering what could have been." His eyes warmed as they returned to look at her and her insides warmed at the look he was giving her, the one he reserved only for her. He smiled somewhat sadly at her. "It's ok if you don't really feel the same way as me. If you just wanna be friends, I'll accept that. I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all..." he trailed off.

"Ichigo..."

"Tell me _right here and now_ that you just see me as a friend and I _swear_ I'll never bring it up again..."

"Ichigo..."

"I just want you to be happy, ok? With me, with someone else, on your own. So long as you're happy Rukia...I'm happy."

"ICHIGO."

He flinched at her screechy tone, indicating she was getting irritated with him ignoring her.

Happy? He wanted her to be happy? Rukia shut her eyes. Didn't he know? Didn't he know that she was at her happiest with him? Fighting with him, training him, going to school with him, reading manga while he lounged on his bed, knocking him in his face when he made fun of what she was drawing...All of these things she loved, _because _they revolved around him...

Her heart lept in her throat again and Rukia choked back a sob, resting her forehead against the purple expanse of Ichigo's top. Her hand fisted into the material. Ichigo. That was Ichigo, straight to the point, honest and and earnest. Time? It doesn't matter! Distance? Who cares? Nothing could stop Kurosaki Ichigo in his tracks, and if something did he would find a way around it.

That was the Ichigo she knew. That was the Ichigo she loved. The man whom she had fought with, whom she had willingly nearly died for, whom she had trained and whom she had met on a warm summer's evening completely by coincidence. She could have jumped through the open window of any house, and she had chosen his, changing both their lives forever. There was no going back now, for either of them. For her to think he could forget her and her him was just plain stupidity on her part.

Rukia opened her eyes and looked up at Ichigo, who was staring tenderly at her, his brown eyes so warm and gentle. "You're such an idiot, you know that?" she mumured shakily, swallowing a lemon and wiping her eyes. To anyone else, it may have seemed like open insult or rebuttal.

But not to Ichigo. Those words were all the confirmation Ichigo needed.

A radiant smile burst onto the orange-haired teenager's face, lighting his face and making him look incredibly handsome. " Ah, so you've told me many times" he replied lightly. A watery smile upturned the corners of her lips as she saw the happiness radiating from his face. She had never seen Ichigo smile like that before, and it warmed her inside. Things would be ok. They would turn out alright. With Ichigo they somehow always did...

Rukia flushed, biting her lip. She gripped his forearms with her hands, staring down at the floor between them. "I love you...Ichigo" she mumured, her face turning redder. Looking up at him, she saw the look of suprise on his face, the wide-eyed look of shock in his brown eyes. He relaxed, smiling easily at her. "Ah" he said gently "I love you too...midget"

Rukia actually laughed at that, and hit him playfully on his arm, spurned on by his teasing grin.

"I...don't know how often I'll be able to visit you" she said sadly, her gaze dropping again "it may take months...even years..." Ichigo's fingetips lifted her chin, bringing her gaze up to his. "I told you it doesn't matter" he said gently, still smiling "I'll wait my whole life to see you again, Rukia."

He cupped her cheek, bringing his lips over hers again. And this time, Rukia gave herself entirely into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a catharsis that was seventeen months in the making. It was like taking a breath of fresh air after being trapped in a stale room for so long.

She had said yes, _Rukia had actually said yes_. Relief washed over Ichigo's body coupled with a giddy excitement as he experienced his first proper kiss, with Rukia no less.

_Rukia..._

Ichigo lifted her up easily, pressing her back into the cupboard, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Rukia opened her mouth enthusiastically when she felt Ichigo's tongue tentatively tease at the seal of her lips. His tongue cautiously slipped inside her mouth and he marvelled at the new sensation.

Happiness, joy and promise spilled into their kiss, passing between their lips and into their souls. Ichigo felt emotion rising within him powerfully and uncontrollably. "What's wrong?" Rukia whispered against his lips when she felt him pull away and rest his forehead against hers. "Nothing" he whispered hoarsely, picturing his mother's warm smile in his mind's eye "I...just wish you could have met her, that's all. She...would have loved you." Rukia instinctively knew who he was talking about. Smiling sadly, she leaned forward and kissed him again tenderly. He responded enthusiastically, grateful for the distraction.

Joy and happiness were quickly replaced by desire and curiousity.

Lifting Rukia easily against him, Ichigo spun them around and dropped her back onto his bed, leaning over her. Their gazes connected for a few seconds then Rukia pulled him down by the scruff of his shirt to lie on top of her, and their lips found each other. They kissed furiously, passionately, doing justice to the feelings they had both suppressed for far too long. The time for suppression was over, it was time to come up for air. Their tongues both naturally fought for dominance, clashing like swords, because that's how they both were and their kisses summed up their relationship perfectly: a struggle for supremacy, a drive to outdo the other that was born from the mutual desire to spur each other on and push each other beyond their limits so they could be something more.

In the end Ichigo proved he was the alpha male, a fact he had shown her countless times before whenever he cut down an enemy that seperated her from him, and Rukia submitted to his dominance, moaning in pleasure when his tongue overpowered hers, pushing it back into her mouth. Rukia's hands found their way into Ichigo's orange tresses, playing with them leisurely while his hands ran down her sides and up over her legs that were entangled in his. Tugging, he impatiently pulled her socks off and slipped his hands up under the material of her hakama, feeling the skin of her legs. Their kiss broke and they both gasped, breathing deeply to regain oxygen lost. Ichigo's cheeks were flushed and so were Rukia's but the powerful force driving them had yet to let them go, for Ichigo's lips were already descending to Rukia's slim neck, drawing a faint gasp out of her, her hands tugging insistently on his orange strands.

The moon was the sole witness to the hidden exchange between the two lovers, who fought; bit; punched; kicked; protected and loved each other too entirely, and shared endless kisses on Ichigo's bed, illuminated by the moon's light. It was nearly dawn before either of them got any sleep.

Isshin Kurosaki swallowed, said a few silent prayers, and turned the knob of his son's door as quietly as he could manage. He had come home in the middle of the night, after he was convinced that Ichigo would be able to hold his own against Ginjou. He had immediately tucked his sleeping daughters in and gone to get some much-needed rest himself. He had been awoken some immeasurable amount of time later by muffled noises coming from his son's bedroom.

His son definitely wasn't alone, Isshin had deduced, he could sense the spirutal presence of Rukia Kuchiki with him. Pushing the door open minutely, he angled his head in and snuck a peek.

His jaw dropped. There was his son, lying in his bed, with his back facing the door, spooning Rukia who was lying in front of him, facing the wall. Ichigo was shirtless and Rukia sported that old purple t-shirt of Ichigo's that said "Nice Vibe."

Shutting the door behind him, Isshin held his hands up to his face, a watery smile complimenting the tears of joy running down his face. "Ah Masaki!" he cried, looking up to the ceiling "our little Ichigo is no longer a boy! He is a man at last! About time too! Rukia-chan has finally made our shameful eunuch of a son into a man! We're one step closer to having grandbabies!"

Skipping off down the stairs, Isshin was oblivious to the scowl that had overtaken his son's face, his eyes still closed, with a bright blush staining his cheeks.

_Damn old man...he knows I can hear him..._

But despite his old man's antics that usually drove him up the wall, nothing could really get Ichigo down today. Looking down at Rukia still nestled in his arms, pressed against his chest brought a lazy content smile to his face. Rukia and he had promised eternity to each other. He had promised his life to her, which to him wasn't such a big sacrifice because to him, he had already pledged it long ago to her, laying his life down on the line to preserve hers. Assuming that he lived a healthy life, he still had another sixty or so years to go before he and Rukia could be together.

He better put them to good use. Ichigo cringed. He could just imagine how she would scream at him if he showed up at Soul Society having wasted his life years simply sitting around waiting to die. Suddenly, life seemed to take on a much clearer and more tangible meaning. He had many years to fill so he needed to keep himself busy. He needed to up his grades in school and make something of himself.

The prospect of living his life alone did not faze Ichigo. He had his family and his friends and they were more than enough for him. Plus, now, he had something to look forward to in the future...

All of a sudden, Rukia shifted in his arms and turned around to face him blinking sleepily.

Ichigo smiled at her. "Morning" he said softly. Rukia blinked, still half-asleep. She smiled lazily.

"Do you know that you snore so damn loudly, idiot?" she grumbled, burrowing herself against his chest and falling back asleep.

A whole lifetime alone in exchange for an entire afterlife with Rukia...

Ichigo rested his head back down, a small smile evident on his lips.

He had made the right choice, without a doubt.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: Lemon to follow in the next chapter! Don't read any more after this if sexual content offends you!**


	2. Lemon interlude

A/N: Ok peeps, here is the lemon originally written for this story, which I chose to cut out, as I felt the story was pushing it in length already. Please don't read if sexual content offends you! Am I the only one who imagines Ichigo being awkward and nervous about losing his virginity? Hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

"I...don't know how often I'll be able to visit you" she said sadly, her gaze dropping "it may take months...even years..." Ichigo's fingetips lifted her chin, bringing her gaze up to his. "I told you it doesn't matter" he said gently, still smiling "I'll wait my whole life to see you again, Rukia."

He cupped her cheek, bringing his lips over hers again. And this time, Rukia gave herself entirely into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had said yes, Rukia had actually said yes. Relief washed over Ichigo's body coupled with a giddy excitement as he experienced his first proper kiss, with Rukia no less.

_Rukia..._

Ichigo lifted her up easily, pressing her back into the cupboard, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

Rukia opened her mouth enthusiastically when she felt Ichigo's tongue tentatively tease at the seal of her lips. His tongue cautiously slipped inside her mouth and he marvelled at the new sensation.

Happiness, joy and promise spilled into their kiss, passing between their lips and into their souls. Ichigo felt emotion rising within him powerfully and uncontrollably. Pain that had been sitting in his chest since the night he had lost his mother rose up. "What's wrong?" Rukia whispered against his lips when she felt him pull away and rest his forehead against hers. "Nothing" he whispered hoarsely, picturing his mother's warm smile in his mind's eye "I...just wish you could have met her, that's all. She...would have loved you." Rukia instinctively knew who he was talking about. Smiling sadly, she leaned forward and kissed him again tenderly. He responded enthusiastically, grateful for the distraction.

Joy and happiness were quickly replaced by desire and curiousity.

Lifting Rukia easily against him, Ichigo spun them around and dropped her back onto his bed, leaning over her. Their gazes connected for a few seconds then Rukia pulled him down by the scruff of his shirt to lie on top of her, and their lips found each other. They kissed furiously, passionately, doing justice to the feelings they had both suppressed for far too long. The time for suppression was over, it was time to come up for air. Their tongues both naturally fought for dominance, clashing like swords, because that's how they both were and their kisses summed up their relationship perfectly: a struggle for supremacy, a drive to outdo the other that was born from the mutual desire to spur each other on and push each other beyond their limits so they could be something more.

In the end Ichigo proved he was the alpha male, a fact he had shown her countless times before whenever he cut down an enemy that seperated her from him, and Rukia submitted to his dominance, moaning in pleasure when his tongue overpowered hers, pushing it back into her mouth. Rukia's hands found their way into Ichigo's orange tresses, playing with them leisurely while his hands ran down her sides and up over her legs that were entangled in his. Tugging, he impatiently pulled her socks off and slipped his hands up under the material of her hakama, feeling the skin of her legs. Their kiss broke and they both gasped, breathing deeply to regain oxygen lost. Ichigo's cheeks were flushed and so were Rukia's but the powerful force driving them had yet to let them go, for Ichigo's lips were already descending to Rukia's slim neck, drawing a faint gasp out of her, her hands tugging insistently on his orange strands.

The emotion they shared for each other ran deep like a river, a river they had only just started exploring. It was love, it was desire, it was lust, it was need. Ichigo didn't even realise he was touching Rukia, feeling her, until he realised he was pulling open the fold of her obi, his lips ghosting over her collarbone, intoxicated by the sounds of delight she made. He pulled, growing impatient, and finally yanked it open forcefully. Ichigo pulled back, his face slowly reddening as he gazed down at her parted obi, clutched between his hands. Rukia wore no bra, having no need for such contraptions, and the sight of her exposed breasts, the cold night air hardening her nipples to peaks sent a jolt through him in two places: his heart and his groin.

The sight of Rukia half naked on..._on his bed _was like a splash of cold water to the face.

"Rukia" he mumured, trembling, his face going blood-red "is...is this ok?" The tiny shinigami looked up at him through glazed eyes, her brows furrowing in confusion at his question.

"What do you mean, stupid? Of course it is" she whispered, and her hands dropped to his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zip-"Wait, Rukia!" Ichigo gasped, grasping her hands as she began to yank down his jeans past his hips. If his pants came off, he knew the direction that this was heading towards.

He had never really given much thought to when and were he would lose his virginty, and he definitely hadn't been expecting to lose it tonight, here in the dark of his room with Rukia. Not that he hadn't thought ever thought about it before...with her (he noted with shame). There was so much that had happened tonight, all of which he had not been expecting. He was feeling somewhat overwhelmed.

He blushed even more.

" Are you...are you sure you want to this now? There's no rush-"

"Shut up you moron" she whispered impatiently at him, smiling as he flushed even more "I want to... so just relax." Unlike Ichigo, she was confident in her decisions, and she knew if she was ever going to have sex with anyone...it couldn't be anyone else but him.

Ichigo swallowed, staring at her. "Have you...ever done this before?" he asked quietly, almost fearing the answer. What if Rukia had much more experience than him? What if he was a dissapointment? _Oh god_...what if she laughed at his stamina?

"No" Rukia said, shaking her head, a faint pinkness appearing on her face.

That made him feel a little better. But still, what if...?

At his silent gaze she sighed, closing her eyes. She knew exactly what was troubling him. "Ichigo" she mumured, opening her eyes again "I promise you, I _want _to do this...do you want this?"

The orange-haired boy stared intently at her. "Yes, I do" he admitted softly after a moment's silence. Rukia smiled, and cupped his face with her hand, he leaned gently into it, levelling her with a gaze of quiet adoration. "Then touch me" She whispered, leaning up and their lips met again, her hands returning to their previous job of tugging down his pants while his hand tentatively rose and closed over one exposed breast, shivering as he felt her nipple strain against his palm.

The moon rose higher and higher in the sky and cast longer shadows over the room, signifying a certain amount of time had passed, but neither Ichigo nor Rukia knew or cared how long it had been. Time had long since dissipated into a hazy blur of drawn out kisses coupled with slow, tentative touches that steadily grew more bold, and the discarding of clothes. Ichigo now lay naked atop an equally naked Rukia, kissing her steadily, his embarrasment at being nude long lost in the wonderous experience of Rukia touching him and him being able to touch her like this.

"Rukia" he whispered breathlessly, as they broke away for air. He stared down at her.

"Do you still-?" "Do it" she whispered confidently, smiling up at him. Ichigo swallowed and nodded. He clumsily fumbled for a few moments, trying to position himself correctly, causing the petite shinigami beneath him to swear impatiently and grip him firmly, guiding him to her entrance. Flushing at his lack of expertise, Ichigo looked down one last time at Rukia. There was no going back after this, this night would change everything. He stared deeply into her violet eyes, and gathered her in his arms. Rukia looked up at him, and smiled. A small, beautiful smile that stopped his breath.

Biting his lip, Ichigo took a leap of faith, and slowly pushed himself inside her.

He didn't go all the way in, but he went in far enough for them both to feel it. Ichigo froze as a wave of new sensations overcame in and he gasped on instinct. Warmth, wetness, a wonderful tightness.

This was it. He and Rukia were...were _actually_...He shook off the shock and focused his gaze on the woman beneath him. Rukia's lips were parted and she was panting slightly. "Ichigo" she whispered breathlessly, making his heart jump in his chest.

"Are you alright?" he whispered back gently, running a hand over her side up to her face.

She bit her lip, nodding, squirming beneath him. " Oh God Ichigo...why...did you...stop...baka?" she bit out, shutting her eyes. Allowing a small smirk to grace his lips, Ichigo steaded himself and gently pushed himself completely inside her. They both gasped as he sheathed himself. On instinct, Ichigo immediately pulled out and pushed back in again, hissing at the feeling.

"S-sorry" he panted, opening his eyes. Rukia reared up, catching his lips with hers. "Don't stop" she commanded when they broke apart. Letting out an exhalation and nodding, Ichigo held Rukia's gaze, starting a gentle but steady rhythym of thrusting, his hips rolling against hers as he took in every detail, every nuance of her body and face trying to commit this experience to memory.

Rukia gazed deeply at Ichigo as he moved gently atop her, staring at her with those warm brown eyes of his, holding an intense gaze, his lips parted slightly. His cheeks were pinkened and so were hers. "Ichigo" she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck and shutting her eyes.

It was bliss, it was incredible. It was better than Ichigo ever imagined it could be.

Here with Rukia...sharing this with her...elation soared through his body, piercing every muscle, every vein. "_Rukia_..." Ichigo gasped, dropping his head to her neck and shuddering "it...it feels so_ good_" he increased his pace slightly, moaning loudly. Rukia breathed his name in response, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Ichigo cried out, now deeply buried within her. Didn't she know what she was doing to him? Her body, her warmth, her hair, her eyes...her legs...oh God..._her legs_ around him... Rearing up, he caught her gaze, her lidded violet eyes that stared at him so desperately. Their lips crashed together as they continued making love, their bodies writhing in the darkness beneath his blue duvet covers.

Rukia felt like she was going to come apart. It was too much, Ichigo was above her, Ichigo was _inside_ her. The realisation made her moan loudly, clinging to him for her life and shutting her eyes. Ichigo shuddered as Rukia's breathy moans tickled the shell of his ear, his arms trembling as they supported his weight, preventing her from being crushed under his weight.

"Oh God...Ichigo" Rukia cried relentlessly, sucking in her lip "Oh god..._Yes_..."

Ichigo flushed as Rukia moaned wantonly, her sounds of breathless enjoyment teasing him to insanity. God, did she _have _to moan like that?

"Rukia" he whispered breathlessly "you-we've... we've got to keep it down...my sisters-"

He broke off groaning, as a spasm of pleasure jolted him in his loins, making him forget what he had just said. Their moans and cries echoed around the room, and probably had the power to wake up the entire neightbourhood, but Ichigo didn't care. He didn't care if the entire damn world heard them right now.

It had all been worth it. The sleepless nights. The tired days. The never-ending apathy regarding the world he himself had saved. There was no world without Rukia. There was no light.

_Ray of light_

Ichigo gasped, pressing more deeply into her, as deeply as he could without crushing her.

_She's my ray of light. I would do anything for her._

The realisation made Ichigo moan deeply as he thrusted into her. "_Ichigo_" Rukia's breathless gasps made his heart pound even harder. "Rukia" he moaned desperately into her ear, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He needed her. So much that the thought of her gone drove him insane. He needed her with him.

"_Rukia_" he reared up, bracing himself on his elbows, his body moving above her, inside her.

"Ichigo" she gasped, her violet eyes lidded with desire and pleasure. Pleasure he was giving her.

Her legs tightened around his waist, her foot pushing into his backside, driving him deeper into her.

Their lips collided, and they kissed as deeply as they could, desperately needing to feel each other. "I... I love you, Rukia!" he gasped breathlessly into her mouth, when they broke apart, never slowing his pace "I love you!" Her violet eyes widened but his were deep and unyielding as their gazes connected. A dark flush coloured Rukia's already pink cheeks. "_Ichigo_" she was crying out now and rising higher to meet his frantic thrusts. Their hips collided as they rutted wildly, their gasps and pants filled the room. Ichigo was powerless against the woman beneath him. She owned him completely, in body and soul. She was his light in the darkness, his moon, his rainstopper. He was nothing without her.

Ichigo cried hoarsely as he felt himself coming. Wrapping his arms tightly around Rukia he held on to her, letting out a deep guttural groan, as a sudden spasm of almost painful pleasure ignited in his loins, making him pound into her with everything he had. Rukia cried into his neck, biting deeply into the flesh there to stop herself from screaming her lungs out, her legs trembling around his back. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Rukia was out of breath too, and she breathed deeply, willing her heart rate to slow down, as she tenderly ran her hand through Ichigo's orange tresses, while the other ran down the expanse of his back.

Ichigo looked up at her, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his chest and back. "Are you...ok?" he asked concernedly, panting. His orange hair was a wild mess, sticking out in every direction, a certain section stuck stubbornly on his forehead between his eyes. Rukia let out a laugh despite being out of breath herself. "I'm...fine" she panted, smiling up at him. A satisfied smile appeared on his thin lips in return. He flushed as his eyes swept over her cheeks, her lips, her hair, her eyes. Her hand closed over his face. Their lips quietly touched again in a gentle kiss.

Ichigo gently rolled off her, careful not to crush Rukia with his weight. She automatically rolled on her side, resting her head against his bare chest. Exhuasted by both the day's and night's events, they fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki swallowed, said a few silent prayers, and turned the knob of his son's door as quietly as he could manage. He had come home in the middle of the night, after he was convinced that Ichigo would be able to hold his own against Ginjou. He had immediately tucked his sleeping daughters in and gone to get some much-needed rest himself. He had been awoken some immeasurable amount of time later by muffled noises coming from his son's bedroom.

His son definitely wasn't alone, Isshin had deduced, he could sense the spirutal presence of Rukia Kuchiki with him. Pushing the door open minutely, he angled his head in and snuck a peek.

His jaw dropped. There was his son, lying in his bed, with his back facing the door, spooning Rukia who was lying in front of him, facing the wall. Ichigo was shirtless and Rukia sported that old pruple t-shirt of Ichigo's that said "Nice Vibe."

Shutting the door behind him, Isshin held his hands up to his face, a watery smile complimenting the tears of joy running down his face. "Ah Masaki!" he cried, looking up to the ceiling "our little Ichigo is no longer a boy! He is a man at last! About time too! Rukia-chan has finally made our shameful eunuch of a son into a man!"

Skipping off down the stairs, Isshin was oblivious to the scowl that had overtaken his son's face, his eyes still closed, with a bright blush staining his cheeks.

_Damn old man...he knows I can hear him..._

But despite his old man's antics that usually drove him up the wall, nothing could really get Ichigo down today. Looking down at Rukia still nestled in his arms, pressed against his chest brought a lazy content smile to his face. Rukia and he had promised eternity to each other. He had promised his life to her, which to him wasn't such a big sacrifice because to him, he had already pledged it long ago to her, laying his life down on the line to preserve hers. Assuming that he lived a healthy life, he still had another sixty or so years to go before he and Rukia could be together.

He better put them to good use. Ichigo cringed. He could just imagine how she would scream at him if he showed up at Soul Society having wasted his life years simply sitting around waiting to die. Suddenly, life seemed to take on a much clearer and more tangible meaning. He had many years to fill so he needed to keep himself busy. He needed to up his grades in school and make something of himself.

The prospect of living his life alone did not faze Ichigo. He had his family and his friends and they were more than enough for him. Plus, now, he had something to look forward to in the future...

All of a sudden, Rukia shifted in his arms and turned around to face him blinking sleepily.

Ichigo smiled at her. "Morning" he said softly. Rukia blinked, still half-asleep. She smiled lazily.

"Do you know that you snore so damn loudly, idiot?" she grumbled, burrowing herself against his chest and falling back asleep.

A whole lifetime alone in exchange for an entire afterlife with Rukia...

Ichigo rested his head back down, a small smile evident on his lips.

He had made the right choice, without a doubt.

* * *

A/N: There we go everybody. I hope I managed to create a balance between adolescent 'first-time' nerves and the beautiful experiences that come with losing one's virginity to the person they love. I had to make Ichigo a little bit awkward...he just comes across as being so shy around naked girls...Yoruichi, Matsumoto...even Rukia in these latest chapters XD Until next time!


End file.
